Puppet On A String
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: Dance like Nobody's Around! Just a little one-shot about what we're all thinking...Too cute! Anyway, Logan struggles to come to terms with his shortcomings.


**Hey everyone! I just had to do this, I'm sorry. I needed to detour from my other updates just for a night and this was just too cute of a topic.**

**This is just an angsty, but fun one-shot about the new video; _Like Nobody's Around,_ and I know you're all with me when I say "awww". **

**In no way is it about the real guys, but it is about the characters in the show, and how I envision it all going down. I hope you guys get a kick out of this as much as I did, and hopefully a laugh or two as well as an "aw"?**

**I still do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"You! Er...Logan! What's seems to be the trouble over there!" the choreographer yelled in his Latin-American accent.

"Sorry. I think I got it now," Logan said sheepishly, swinging his arms carelessly at his sides.

Logan was covered in a sheen of sweat, and they'd only been at it for fifteen minutes. Kendall was suspicious that it was more from stress than exertion. By the time they'd run through the first set once, Logan was dripping wet.

"You okay, buddy?" James asked on the next water break.

"Yeah, just a little tired today," Logan said, nonchalantly brushing it off.

Back on the dance floor, Logan fumbled the new series of turns, and Carlos saw him mutter to himself under his breath, chastising himself for the umpteenth time since they'd begun. He felt bad for his friend, seeing him struggle to catch up with the rest of them.

"Break!" Nina called, indicating another costume change for the filming of the video. The stopping and starting was making it more harder for Logan to stay focused, but that was how filming worked.

It really wasn't a difficult dance, and it wasn't as if Logan hadn't seen the dance moves before, but he always had to work a little harder than the others to learn it, and these instructors were moving faster than he was used to. The time pressure Gustavo had placed them under was nerve-wracking enough for the boys, never mind a team who seemed to be bordering on many break-downs as they watched Logan repeatedly turn the wrong way.

The man and woman huddled together by the stereo, engrossed in a deep discussion as the boys exchanged worried glances. Logan's shoulders slumped and he hung his head in embarrassment. He knew the impromptu chat pertained to his shortcomings in learning the number.

The two broke apart and clapped their hands to gain everyone's attention. "Okay, boys! Take five!"

Relieved, Logan lagged behind the others as they approached their gym bags. He reached for his towel to absorb some of the perspiration dripping down his neck.

"Not you, Logan! You stay behind while the others go take a walk!" Nina yelled, hinting for the others to leave for a bit.

Logan froze. Carlos patted him on the back sympathetically. "It's all right, Logan. You always catch on...eventually."

He'd meant well, but Logan felt a sense of shame wash over him. He was always the problem. Always the reason that they had to stay over...and do it again and again, until their joints ached and their legs felt like jello. They must be so fed up with him, he thought.

James and Kendall mustered forced smiles at their naïve friend, and each gave him Logan an encouraging squeeze. "See you in a few, bro," Kendall said.

Logan apprehensively made his way back to stand before the waiting couple. "Hydrated and ready?" Rico asked.

Logan nodded, knowing full well that he hadn't taken a single sip from his water bottle. He feared he'd throw it right back up with the way his stomach was twisting in knots.

"Good! Now let's run this through solo and see where you're going wrong, okay?" he asked.

Logan nodded again, trying his best to look enthusiastic. He flexed his neck muscles and drew in a deep cleansing breath. He could do this...he could do this...

The music blared and Logan found himself moving to the familiar beat, going through the motions in a detached way, as if the body he occupied didn't actually belong to him. His panic-button had been pushed long ago, and he was beginning to feel light-headed. Maybe he should have forced in some water...

The part that had stumped him repeatedly, was nearing, and he was aware of the judging eyes upon him. His chest tightened uncomfortably, when he realized that the moves had completely slipped from his memory.

The music came to a screeching halt, and he found himself staring blankly at himself in the mirror. The room was silent, with the exception of his labored breathing and accelerated pounding of his heart in his ears.

"Logan?" Nina said from tight lips. He turned to face them, looking very much like a small boy caught up way past his bedtime. "What up with that part there?" she asked.

He bit his lower lip hard, hoping to steady its wobbling between his teeth. Instead his jaw quivered slightly, and he felt the heat creeping up his neck to spread across his already pink cheeks. He shrugged.

"I guess I just don't get it," he said quietly, wishing the floor would somehow open up and swallow him. He _couldn't _do this today. Somehow he was the one still twitching in anticipation of the next move, long after the others had stopped. This was no exception.

"Well get it, or we'll all _get it_ when I have to call Gustavo and tell him the bad news that you won't be ready by Friday!" Rico snapped irritably. "And _pleeease _moving when I talk to you and focus!"

Logan visibly shrank back a bit and swallowed. He knew how Gustavo would take that news. Inwardly giving himself a small pep-talk, he squared his shoulders and shook out his weary limbs. I can do this...I can do this, he repeated in his head, feeling some of the tension ease away.

"Ready?" Nina asked again.

Logan nodded, more confidently this time, and took his place. The music began and he concentrated on each step as he took them one at a time, preparing himself for the turn sequence. He caught a glimpse of the other boys in the mirror's reflection just as he twirled, giving him the incentive to perform better.

Somehow, he managed to execute it properly, and he finished with a proud smile when the song concluded.

"Better! Better!" Nina shouted, praising him for at least getting through the entire segment without a memory lapse.

"Okay! Let's pick up where we left off!" Rico called to the boys when he saw them waiting.

They smiled at Logan and took their places. They ran through the finished part of the routine two times under the watchful eyes of their instructors, and Logan kept the pace, even remembering his turns. Then something went terribly wrong...

Nina frowned on the next run-through. She'd noticed that the counts were slightly off near the end of the song, and being the perfectionist that she was, she consulted with Rico.

"I don't like that there's a half-count where the boys are idle. It's distracting," she complained. "Why didn't I catch that before?" she threw in moodily.

Rico rolled his eyes, indignant that it was his part in the choreography that she was criticizing."Would it be less awkward if the-Logan couldn't learn the modification?" he asked, clearly miffed.

"Well, we can't leave it like this!" she insisted.

Rico sighed dramatically. "Very well. Do what you wish."

Nina explained the changes to the boys. Three sets of worried eyes turned to look at Logan who'd gone suddenly pale beneath his flush skin.

"Let's run it through!" she said enthusiastically, certain that her vision was far better than her partner's.

As to be expected, Logan stumbled on the turns, failing to find his rhythm when he couldn't find a spot to spin around in without another body already occupying it. He'd fought so hard to learn the original dance, but now found himself slamming into James. James steadied him to keep him from falling, and gave him a gentle hug before releasing him. Logan turned to find the piercing eyes of Nina upon him, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What was that!" she asked in exasperation. "You're going to kill someone!"

Logan's eyes dropped to his hi-tops, utterly disgraced. "I don't know..." he said almost inaudibly.

"Do it again!" she shouted.

The music started and Logan was determined to make it through without a mishap. He never wanted to feel the way she'd made him feel, ever again. He'd come so far from the nerdy boy he used to be, and there was no way in hell he was going back. He was famous now for crying out loud!

He stole a peek at the others' feet, going unnoticed, and hopped into position without being chastised for the slight delay. Much to his relief, he'd made it through without incident. Logan exhaled the breath he'd held, and glanced at the clock. Only five minutes left...he hoped. He really needed that water now...

"Let's run it through one last time, and we'll meet back up tomorrow!" Rico said.

Logan closed his eyes. He was hoping they wouldn't say that. It didn't go well this time. The other three had managed to synchronize their turns, but Logan couldn't escape criticism this time. The music stopped and he was left facing the wrong way, one foot up in the air. Shaking their heads in frustration, the instructors approached him.

"Sit out and watch how it's done!" Nina demanded.

With both hands placed firmly on the back of his shoulders, she guided him to a corner of the room to observe. To Logan, it was like a slap in the face. He inched back into the corner where mirror met wall, refusing to look at himself in its reflection. The lump that had swelled up and wedged itself in the back of his throat, felt like a rock.

He didn't dare to look up at her either, for fear that the tears in his eyes would spill over. He blinked them back, and merely nodded when she spoke.

"Okay just watch the way the others work together, and envision yourself doing the same," she said sarcastically.

Logan concentrated hard, memorizing every move the boys made. "Bravo!" Rico said applauding enthusiastically before giving Logan a loaded stare.

Logan studied his fingernails, refusing to cry. "Take another five, and we'll run it through with **Logan** this time!" Nina announced.

Kendall and Carlos fell to the floor beside him, consumed with fatigue. "How you doing?" Kendall asked, concern in his green eyes. Logan just examined his hands some more, afraid his voice would break if he dared to speak.

"It's all right, you'll get it eventually. You always do," Carlos said, meaning to sound supportive.

Logan's face crumpled just a bit more, and he felt his lip wobble again. Damn it! He wasn't going to break in front of those slave-drivers who made him feel so uncoordinated and worthless.

"I know," Logan said, steeling himself against the flood of emotions threatening to overtake him. "But they're not too happy with me right now."

James took a long swig of water, and extended a hand to pull him to his feet. Logan reluctantly took it. "Let's do this," James said encouragingly, bumping knuckles with each of them.

Back on the floor, James leaned in and whispered to Logan quickly before finding his spot. "Just stay with me." Logan nodded.

"Last run-through for the night! Hopefully..." Nina called out, making it sound more like a threat than an announcement.

Half-way through, it all fell apart. Logan had done well by keeping an eye on James' feet, but accidentally reverted back to the original turn sequence, and this time elbowed Carlos hard in the spine. Carlos held back a yelp, and refrained from letting on how badly it hurt. Kendall caught sight of the collision from his peripheral vision, and tripped over his own feet.

"Stoooooop!" Nina cried.

She turned off the music and motioned to Rico. The two exited the room, leaving four stunned boys behind. No one moved or spoke until the pair returned some minutes later.

"Do your cool down stretches," Nina instructed. Rico was replacing his phone into his pocket.

They were still stretching when Gustavo stormed in, red-faced and huffing. The boys' eyes grew wide. His unannounced presence was never a good sign. He stopped to stand before Logan, and glowered.

"What's this about you still not being able to dance!" he boomed. Logan was speechless with fear.

"He hasn't been able to keep up with the others, and has even caused new confusion," Nina cut in. Kendall sighed audibly. His plan had backfired miserably.

Gustavo jiggled and looked from Logan to Nina, then back again. "Well get it right Dog, or I'll have to find someone who will!"

Logan scampered to his feet and nodded emphatically. "Yes, sir!" he cried.

"Okay," Gustavo said, not looking a bit convinced. "Now get out there and prove to me that you're still a part of this band!"

However clumsy Logan looked in some parts, he managed to maintain his composure and make it through the entire song, even with the periodically changing dance-styles. The instructors didn't look impressed, but surprisingly Gustavo nodded his approval.

"Okaaaay. Now improve on that tomorrow so you don't look so... _awkward..._and perfect it by Friday!" he bellowed, actually looking a bit sympathetic toward the withering boy. With that, he turned on his heels and sauntered away.

"That's it for today! Go home and practice Logan, or we'll have to kick it up a notch by calling Griffin!" Nina warned.

Logan shuddered. He was so dead. He practically buried his face in his duffel bag searching for the imaginary antidote to all his woes—his big soft sweatshirt. He tugged it over his head, avoiding any eye-contact. It didn't repair his squelched pride or make the ache in his heart lessen, but it acted as a security blanket for his bruised ego when he swaddled his head with its hood.

James held out a water bottle to Logan. "Drink," he demanded. "You haven't taken a sip in ages."

Logan complied and drank long and hard, realizing how thirsty he actually was when the cool liquid hit the back of his parched throat.

x-x

It had been a grueling day for all. The boys slowly made their way down the corridor to the lot, Logan barely acknowledging the occasional pats and rubs. He'd failed them all...and he had failed himself. He felt awful.

Logan forced a small sideways grin and tossed the keys up in the air. "So ready to go home," he said.

"I'll drive. It's my turn anyway," Kendall said. Logan forfeited the keys, knowing he was in no condition to commandeer the van.

On the drive home no one spoke of the practice, or even of future plans as they usually did. They only spoke of the sandwiches they picked up at the drive-through window, shows airing on television that evening and sleep. Logan allowed himself to push the bad thoughts to the back of his mind for the rest of the drive.

However, once inside the apartment that only the four now shared, since Mrs. Knight and Katie had moved out when they turned eighteen, the thoughts resurfaced.

"I'm...just going to grab a shower if you guys don't mind," Logan said.

"Sure, but I get dibs on the next one!" James cried.

"Go ahead, Logan," Carlos said.

They settled down on the sofa to wait their turn, and flicked through the channels, sparring over what to watch in their typical brotherly fashion.

Meanwhile, Logan was under the hot spray of water, trying to wash his woes down the drain. He wanted to let the tears flow now where no one could see them, but the shower jets just felt too good to think about anything other than the sensation gave.

Logan emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, and followed by a cloud of steam.

"I bet that felt good!" Kendall exclaimed cheerfully.

"No bath to ease those aching muscles, though?" Carlos asked.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "No...thought I might fall asleep and drown." His eyes glazed over as he momentarily entertained the thought.

James went to stand behind him and kneaded his tense shoulders. Logan moaned. "Ohhhh...maaaaan...that feels so good," he said, wincing anyway.

"I have magic hands," James boasted, grinning from ear to ear. Kendall shot him a look, and rolled his eyes. "At least that's what I've been told," he said. "So tight..."

"Hey, I have some of that menthol ointment for sore muscles!" Carlos chimed in. "Remember how great that stuff felt after a tough hockey game?"

They all nodded and murmured appreciation for the miracle cream. "Nah...that's okay, guys. I'm fine, really. I didn't do anything more than you," he reasoned. "We're all beat."

"True, but you just had a very bad day, and we want to take care of you," Kendall said quietly.

Logan scolded himself for allowing the feelings of inferiority to rise again that made him feel like he was riding an emotional roller-coaster. "I'm just going to go read for a bit," he said quickly.

"What?! And not watch _Zombieland _with us?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Wait-I though we were watching _Keeping Up With The Kardashians!_" James intervened.

Logan laughed. "Love to..." he said unconvincingly, "but I'm really too tired."

"So you could fall asleep right here," Kendall said with a smile, pointing to the shoulder he was offering.

"Thanks...but I kind of want to be alone for a bit," Logan said quietly, praying they couldn't hear the catch in his voice.

He could tell that they had. Stupid...stupid...stupid, Logan told himself as he turned away and headed for the bedroom.

"Okay," they chorused behind him, but as soon as he left they knew what they had to do.

x-x

A half-hour later the guys went to check on him. He sat cross-legged on his bed, propped against some pillows and holding a book. James stepped closer, expecting to find him asleep, but instead finding him wide-awake.

"Hey..." he greeted.

"Still awake?" James asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I thought for sure you'd be passed out by now. Want that back-rub now?" he asked. Logan wasn't looking up.

All three sat on the bed. Logan bit his lip, wishing they'd do anything but try to engage him in a conversation right then. He'd had quiet time to think alone, and the feelings he'd managed to suppress all day, were like a geyser ready to spout.

He managed to wriggle between the boys somehow and slide off the edge of the bed. "Look guys! Please, just stop!" he cried. Didn't they know how hard it was for him to hold himself together?

"It's all right, Logan we can teach it to you and-" Kendall began.

Logan stomped his foot and threw the book he held across the room. Logan never threw books. They were too valuable to abuse in his looked a bit shocked, just staring at him now.

"Kendall, don't you get it? I'm not like you guys! I'm not some-some puppet on a string!" Logan punctuated the outburst by sailing a brush he found on a nearby chair, across the room.

It took a few moments for the look of hurt to spread from Kendall's face to James', and lastly to Carlos'.

"I guess...we shouldn't have come in here..." Kendall said, rising from the bed uncertainly.

"Yeah, you really needed that back-rub bad!" James said with a frown. "You're being kind of bitchy!"

Logan picked up a figurine Katie had given him from the top of the bureau with a shaky hand and gripped it tightly. All three boys backed away, but Kendall bravely took a step forward.

"Look...we're sorry you had a lousy day, but this isn't like you. You know we're all on your side," he said softly.

Logan's chin quivered and his eyes shimmered. "**Not** if I can't dance!"

"Yeah," Carlos added, "even if you can't dance."

Logan went lax, and Kendall slowly removed the glass figurine from his limp hand. He allowed Kendall to return the figurine to ts rightful place.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean that," he said, lowering his head. "But, what if I can't get it tomorrow either? Or the next day? Or the next! What if I just keep screwing up? What if we have to stay over like that every night this week!"

"Then we stay over every night this week," James said with a shrug. "That's what friends do for one another. No one ever said any of this would be easy."

Kendall gripped the trembling chin and raised it so he could look into the pained eyes of his friend. "We're a team now. Remember our vows?"

The damn that Logan had worked so hard to build up all day long, finally broke. The tears gushed from his eyes and poured down his face, and he choked back a sob. He found himself engulfed in three pairs of strong arms, fighting for leverage. They let him cry in their arms until he finally quieted. None of them were used to seeing Logan like this, but Carlos was particularly surprised.

"Man! You need some sleep!" he cried, tearing up himself when he saw Logan's tears and mopping at his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"No," Logan said defiantly, "I don't want to sleep." The sooner he went to sleep, the sooner morning would come.

"Really?" James asked, always wanting more beauty sleep than he could manage to get.

Logan shook his head. "I'm too...keyed up." He teetered a bit, catching himself by gripping the dresser.

They folded their arms and confronted him with serious expressions. "Oh, really?" James asked.

"Really," Logan insisted. It was the only control he had over his life right now, and he was damned if he was going to hand it over to _anyone _else.

"Suit yourself," Kendall said with a smirk. He tossed the set of pillows from his bed to Logan's bed, creating a cozy nest.

Logan looked a bit longingly at the bed, but snapped his eyes away. Kendall rolled down the puffy comforter, noticing that it hadn't gone unnoticed. By the dark red-rimmed eyes.

Catching on to Kendall's plan, James pretended to stifle a noisy yawn. Carlos followed with his own annoying yawn. "Mmmmm...yawns are contagious," he said, covering his mouth.

Logan looked at them suspiciously. Carlos backed up, then took a running leap to dive into the sea of pillows. "How is it?" James asked.

Carlos stretched theatrically. "Perfect!" James went to join him, making sure to moan as he stretched his long limbs out. Kendall covered a grin with his palm

Logan's eyes drooped and Kendall rubbed his back gently. "Getting sleepy?" he asked, hoping he'd give in.

"Nope," Logan lied, but a little less adamant than the last denial.

"If you say so," Kendall said smugly. He released him and crawled into the bed with a loud sigh. "This is like heaven..."

Logan stared at the three intruders. "That's _my_ bed you know," he said, beginning to lose the battle. His eyelids felt like heavy weights as he fought to keep them open.

James hummed the song they'd danced to all day, _Like Nobody's Around, _and Logan tensed. Noooo...how could they?

He'd loved their song until he had to face the humiliation of the dance that accompanied it. Carlos and Kendall joined in, singing softly, and suddenly, instead of disliking it, Logan felt himself visualizing the dance moves to the song in his head.

He swayed one last time, the music lulling him to sleep faster than he could fight it. They opened their arms to him, and he ultimately gave in, resistance evading him as he trudged over. He fell heavily to the waiting arms that immediately engulfed him.

He let them sing to him, hold him, and massage his sore muscles, until he was humming along, running the entire number through his mind, tears gently cascading down his cheeks.

"Just let it all out..." Kendall whispered, kissing him on the forehead..

"Kaaay, Kindle," Logan slurred thickly, snuggling deeper into his chest, while James spooned him from behind like a small child.

Carlos securely wrapped his legs around his from somewhere down the length of his body, and somehow he knew it would all work out and be okay. Here in the cocoon that they'd created for him, he was safe and whole again. He drifted off to sleep, knowing that they had his back.

x-x

The next morning, Logan awoke refreshed and ready to face the day, regardless of the challenges he might face. Kendall slapped at the alarm clock for the third time, and cursed. He was stiff from sleeping on a bed with three other people.

Carlos and James woke to their own numb limbs, and even a bit of confusion. "What the..." James began, before remembering the previous evening.

"Ahhhh..." Carlos groaned. "I'll go make us some breakfast."

Kendall couldn't help but smile when he saw Logan looking so refreshed, and hair already styled.

It wasn't an easy week by any means, but Logan managed to envision the dance to the voices of his brothers instead of to those of the choreographers, and re-learned the changes. With the exception of a few timing issues, the video was shot on Friday as planned.

Gustavo watched the finished product with his boys. He frowned at a few parts and nodded at others. Kendall, James and Carlos cheered while Logan grew quiet. He'd caught a couple of places where he'd missed his cue, and wasn't doing what the others were doing.

"I screwed up!" Logan blurted out when the recording ended. His face was flushed a deep red.

"Yes, you did!" Gustavo said. They all looked at Logan sadly. "But we're not re-shooting it! It is what it is! We'd be over budget and out of time!"

"I think we look good!" James said cheerfully, showing a bitter of his old swagger as he smoothed back his hair.

"You can barely see it," Carlos reasoned, "No one else will even catch that."

"I wasn't even doing the same thing you guys were doing!" Logan said with a pout. He folded his arms across his chest protectively. "I can't show my face after this. I look like a screw-up!" he finished with a whine.

"You can and you will!" Gustavo shouted.

The boys came to comfort their sulking friend. "We love you. The fans love you. It's really not that big of a deal," Kendall said sincerely.

Long after Gustavo had scoffed and walked out, Logan was still playing the video over and over, creating a continuous loop of self-torture. He analyzed and pined over every misstep he saw, wishing he could climb into the screen and somehow change it.

Kendall, James and Carlos watched him, knowing that when he scrunched up his eyes and filled his cheeks with air, he was anticipating the first 'mistake'. It was painful to watch him chastising himself this way. He seemed hell-bent on torturing himself by putting on re-play.

"Logan," James said, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Are you just going to watch that all day? I thought maybe we could all hang at the beach for a bit-"

"_**Beach?!**_ **Are you crazy?! I can't show my face now!"** Logan exploded.

James backed away warily. "Well, why can't you just wear a cap and sunglasses?" Carlos asked innocently. Logan scoffed at his cherubic face.

"Sure, why not?" Kendall dared to say. The next sound to escape Logan's lips was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak.

Kendall sprung from the sofa with determination in his green eyes and stalked up to the flat-screen, blocking it with widespread arms. "That's it!" he scowled. Logan's jaw dropped. Kendall fumbled around until he located the power button and the screen went black. "That's enough! Stop beating yourself up by watching this over and over! It's done! Over! Move on!"

"Move on?" Logan echoed, as if he'd never heard such a ludicrous suggestion in his entire life.

"Yes," Kendall said decidedly. "You are going to get your swim trunks on, grab your sunglasses and lotion and go have some fun!" Kendall finished by crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan was back to studying the floor. "Okay," he said weakly.

"Great!" James squealed. "I'll just grab some sodies and chips, some water bottles..." he listed off as he shoved the various items into a cooler. He slid into his waiting flip-flops and gave Logan his biggest cheesecake smile. "What are you waiting for? Get ready guys!"

"You guys really are just _too_ understanding, you know that? I mean, let's face it. I _really_ screwed up and you know it," Logan said.

"What we _know_ is that without you there would be no _Big Time Rush_. We can live with that video, so you should be able to," Kendall said.

Logan couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," he said with sincerity.

x-x

That evening, Logan was back on the sofa, watching the video one last time before he went to bed. They plopped down on the sofa beside him, laughing at the costumes they wore for the different eras they were depicting.

"Look at you, Kendall!" Carlos screeched, holding his stomach and laughing when Kendall did his seventies pose. Kendall laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, making him grunt.

They wee aware of the parts where Logan's arms were up while the others' were down. They saw the places where his feet seemed to have a will of their own, moving in ways that seemed humanly impossible. They noticed how his microphone seemed to get away from him, and giggled.

And when Logan's foot went up in the characteristic way it had over the years they'd known him, Kendall realized something. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Hey...Logie," he said, using the endearment he reserved just for moments like these.

"Yeah?" Logan asked warily, still gnawing on his fist in frustration.

"Remember how you accused us of being like puppets on a string?"

They slowly turned their heads to face one another. "Don't even..." Logan warned in a whisper.

""Cause it looks to me like someone else looks like a puppet on a string, with a foot that goes up every time an arm does!" he finished quickly before Logan could pounce on him.

Scuffling in a heap on the floor, the other two watched with amusement as they rolled about trying to pin the other. "Haha, that is pretty funny!" James cried, pointing to the part he was referring to.

"Yeah! He does look like a puppet!" Carlos exclaimed, emitting a peal of laughter. "Everyone will definitely notice that!"

They turned out to be half right. The fans did notice the foot that seemed do be connected to arm by some invisible force, controlled by an entirely different puppeteer than the other three. They did notice the timing issues, and they did giggle when Logan's arms went up and the other three's didn't. They spotted when Logan's microphone got away from him, and when his feet seemed to have a will of their own, taking over in ways that seemed humanly impossible.

But...they didn't find it embarrassing at all like Logan assumed they would. They didn't think of him as a loser or a screw-up. Instead, they thought it was just too cute and endearing. And they watched it over...and over...and over again.

* * *

**Being a dancer, I caught everything the first time I saw it and I'm sure many others did too! It reminds me of the little ones' at recitals who go at different times. :D And sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but it was! Thanks for reading though. ;)**

**Crumpet**


End file.
